Prophesised
by dragonoffire3
Summary: Sequel to A New Life- Follow Blake and Tala, as they enter Hogwarts and make new friends, as well as enemies. With a Prophesy hanging over their heads, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Prophesised**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1

Artemis P.O.V

Blake and Tala grew and matured well. They were happy children, and Logan, Victor and I attempted to make their lives as good as possible, without spoiling them rotten and turning them into brats. It worked quite well, I think. They were well behaved, mostly. They were still children, so they had their tantrums, and their bouts of bad behaviour, but we loved them all the same. We corrected them, and taught them right from wrong. I was eager to give them everything I didn't have while growing up.

Logan and Victor were great fathers to the twins. They played with them every chance they could. Blake and Tala's favourite game was hide and seek. They had played that game so much over the years. But it was good. It taught them how to use their senses. Not that Tala and Blake saw it that way. They just saw it as good fun. They also loved it when Victor or Logan picked them up, and span them round.

I always knew what they were going to ask, when they came to me. They loved to hear stories. Either from a book, or from my time at Hogwarts. I'd tell them some of the lighter stories. Such as baby Norbert, or sneaking into the Slytherin Common room, under the guise of two Slytherins. Things like that. I never told them any of the harsher things. I never told them of the war. That was, until the twins were nine.

I had been looking through my scrapbook, which I had composed along with my Photo album in school. I saw the photograph and the article of the four champions, and I had broken down crying. It had been a sudden onslaught of grief, and I couldn't stop myself. Tala and Blake had just come into the living room, and came and sat beside me. They both wrapped their arms round me, and I wrapped mine round them, holding them close. Logan and Victor had come quickly, wanting to calm me, and help me in any way they could. Tala and Blake couldn't understand why I was so upset by the article, so I told them that I had became friends with each of the other champions, as they knew I was friends with Fleur, they understood that was how I knew her. I told them that the Cedric in the photo was the Cedric that Blake had been named after, and we had been good friends, but there had been a bad wizard after me, and he had killed Cedric to get to me, and began the second war, taking up where he left off, and that I was upset because Cedric wasn't the only one to have been lost that I knew. Others had been too, and I was crying for them, because it had been hard. I had lost so many, and there had been others that I didn't know. I told them that I had fought for years, until I, and the rest of the wizarding world, were free of Voldemort. I missed out the gruesome details.

"But what happened to Vol- vol- what happened to him?" Tala asked, struggling to pronounce the name.

"I…" I didn't know whether I should tell them. Would my children look at me differently, because of what I did? I took a deep breath. "I had to take his life." I said slowly, eyes downcast.

"So you saved everyone?" They both asked, I could hear the awe in their voices.

"I had to."

"Why did you have to do it?"

"Because he wanted me killed. He would stop at nothing. He tried when I was a baby, but he failed. The curse rebounded off me, and hit him instead, temporarily ridding the world of him." I said.

My children held onto me tighter. "It's alright mamma." Tala said.

"You did the right thing." Blake said.

I smiled. They didn't hate me for what I'd done.

From then on, Tala and Blake could frequently be found pretending they were duelling each other, pretending to be me against Voldemort, or one of his Death Eaters, or one of the others I had told them about.

The two were best friends with Teddy, who was a year older than them, but that didn't matter. They played together frequently. Tonks took up a job as a transfiguration teacher in Salem Witches institute, and once I finished my masteries, I became one of the Healers for the school, and part time Charms tutor. In her free time, Tonks took Tala under her wing, as when Tala was four, we discovered she was a metamorphmagus. She was already very good at it, and could change her hair colour, eyes, and her nose.

Both the twins also had an affinity for two elements. Fire and shadows, but each of them favoured one. Blake favoured shadows and Tala favoured fire. We praised them when they progressed with these abilities, but it also worried us. It was even more of an indicator that they had a prophecy hanging over their heads.

By the time the two were eleven, they were both incredibly intelligent for their age, reading and understanding texts meant for those who were two or three years older than them in muggle education. They were also well ahead in magical theory and history. I wanted them well ahead in history because if they went to Hogwarts, then they would be taught by Binns, and he was awful at teaching.

It was just before the summer holidays before the twins started school, when mum came to us with some news.

"James and I are moving back to Britain. I've had a job offer there."

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Well, Binns has been retired. I'm taking up his post."

"But, don't you need the qualifications?"

"I actually have everything I need." Mum said. "I still know everything from my N.E.W.T's and I know the extra things too."

I nodded. "Well I think you'll be great at it. Hogwarts needs a good history teacher for once. And, if these two want to go there, at least there will be someone else there to keep an eye on them, well, them and Teddy." I said. Teddy had already gone to Hogwarts. The twins had heard many new stories from him already, and that was just from letters.

Tala and Blake were even more set on going there now. The only factor that swayed them away, was that if they went to Salem, then I would be there, but they also wanted a bit of space. I think that I knew what their decision would be.

The letters from schools arrived at dinner half way through the summer holidays. I had cooked dinner, like I always did (Logan and Victor were awful, I didn't know how they got by this long). When I went to start cooking, as always, Victor and Logan tried to persuade me to let one of them cook.

"No." I said. "You two will just burn everything."

"Aw, come on darlin'" Victor said. "At least let one of us try."

"Yeah, and anyway, it's a reminder for you of the Dursleys." Logan said.

"Like I tell you two every night, it's not. Yeah they had me do it, but I enjoy cooking. It was one of the chores I actually enjoyed. Now, go keep Tala and Blake occupied. I'm sure you would both prefer playing with the twins." As always, my argument worked and they both left the kitchen, leaving me to cook.

We had all just sat down to dinner, when there was a tap on the window. I went over to it and saw two owls waiting there. I opened the window, and let them in. They flew over to the table, and held out their legs to the twins. Just then, another two owls flew in and landed on the table. Each of the four owls each had a letter tied to their legs. Two owls for Blake, and two for Tala. The twins took their letters. One envelope held the Crest for Salem and the other held the Hogwarts crest. They both opened the Salem letters first. It was an invitation letter, and the book list. Then, they opened the Hogwarts letters at the same time.

The twins both looked at each other, and at me, Logan and Victor. "We want to go to Hogwarts." They said, in perfect union.

I smiled at them. "I thought you would." I said, nodding. "Salem's good, but it's not the same as Hogwarts."

"Can we go?" Tala asked.

"Of course you can." Victor said.

"One condition though." Logan said.

"What?" They asked in union.

"The both of you write every week." Logan said.

The twins nodded.

"Let me see your book lists, then." I said. I accepted the list off Tala, and looked through it.

"Diagon Alley?" She asked. I could hear the hope in her voice.

"Well, I don't see why we can't get all this in Salem Square." I said.

"Oh, please mamma! We want to see Diagon!" Blake said. Had I not been teasing, he would have had me. The two of them knew I loved it when they called me mamma.

"Oh, alright then. I suppose we could go, and stay at one of the Potter houses in Britain up until you leave for school. Now, I need to write back, and let McGonagall know you'll be attending."

I summoned some parchment, ink and a quill, which I used for letters to wizarding establishments. I wrote the acceptance note, for Hogwarts, and the decline of the invitation to Salem, and sent the owls off, with the notes.

"When do we go?" Tala asked, bouncing in her seat.

"The week before you start, now, stop bouncing, and finish your dinner." I said.

"Yes mamma." She said, smiling.

I smiled at my children, and grabbed Victor's and Logan's hands.

_This is going to be hard, not being able to see them every day. _I said.

_Yes, but we'll manage. Your mother will be there to look after them. _Logan said.

_They are also capable of looking after themselves. _Victor said.

_I know. _I replied. But that still didn't change the fact that when I apparated home every night, they wouldn't be there. I continued eating my food, watching my children, and listening to them chatter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there it is, the start, Please review, and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Artemis P.O.V

The week before the twins were set to go to Hogwarts, the five of us travelled to Britain via international portkey, and we moved into a cottage that had been in my family for generations, that was hidden under many charms and spells in the North of Wales. The twins had to share a room, but they said they didn't mind- it was only for a week.

We had been there for a whole day, before the twins began begging to be allowed to go to Diagon Alley. So, on the second day, we went to Diagon. I think I knew what the twins wanted to see really, but I indulged them, saying I believed that they wanted to see the whole place. Several years ago, Fred and George had moved back to Britain, to work in the shop, instead of via owl order, and Blake and Tala were desperate to see the shop.

I apparated us all to an alley in London, that was two streets away from The Leaky Cauldron, and grabbed onto Tala's and Blake's hands.

"Stay close to one of us, you two." I said.

"We will mamma." They chorused. I smiled at them, and we set off, Victor and Logan on either side of me and the twins. I led them down the streets, knowing exactly where I was going. That was until someone barrelled right into me, knocking me off my feet. I heard Logan and Victor growl.

"Mamma!" Tala and Blake said, hovering at my side.

"I'm alright." I said, standing up, and looking at who I had been run over by. The blonde hair and rather piggish appearance told me all I needed to know. "Dudley?" I asked.

"Artemis? Oh my God! It really is you!" He said. He was grinning. "I thought you were… well, ya know!"

"Yeah, well, I kinda just moved away after I got the guy." I said.

"Oh, so he is gone then. I wondered why Hestia and Daedalus just disappeared one day."

"They just upped and left?" I asked.

There was a throat clearing. I looked at Logan, and smiled sheepishly. "Ah, sorry. Dudley, meet Logan and Victor, my soul bonded partners, and Blake and Tala, our children. Guys, this is Dudley Dursley, my cousin."

"Which one's the father?" Dudley asked.

"Great thing about magic, Dud, if someone has two soul bonds, then they can have children that share DNA with all three partners." I said. "Well, if a woman has two soul bonds, no idea about if a guy has two partners. That would be a bit hard, I suppose."

"So you're the cousin that gave Artemis grief for the majority of her life away from Hogwarts before us?" Victor said, drawing himself up to his full height.

"Victor!" I said, in warning. "Dudley said sorry." I reminded him.

I could feel that both he and Logan weren't satisfied. I looked at Logan. "Don't you start either!"

Tala and Blake sniggered at my warning to their fathers.

"So, where are you off to?" Dudley asked.

"Diagon. Got to pick up school supplies for the twins. They start their first year this year."

"Well, take care, I need to go, I'm late for work. It was nice seeing you again Artemis, sorry for running you over."  
>"See you Dudley, and it's alright." I said. With that, he hurried off. "Well, that was unexpected." I mused aloud. I held out my hands for the twins to take. "Come on."<p>

"Are you alright, darlin'?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine, Logan. You know that. We share the same healing factor, so even if I had been hurt, I'd be fine now."

"I was just worried."

"I know you were, Logan." I said, smiling at him. "Now, we aren't far away. Everyone brace yourselves, because I have no idea what to expect."

We walked onto Charring Cross, and towards the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was still just as small and dingy as I remembered it, and we walked through the bar quickly trying not to be noticed. We were successful. When at the entrance of Diagon Alley, I pulled out my wand. I really didn't need a wand, but sometimes I liked to feel the piece of wood in my hand. I tapped the right brick in the wall, and the bricks began to slide away, forming an archway.

The bustling and bright Diagon Alley was revealed. We stepped into it, and headed down the Alley.

"Where first?" Tala asked, bouncing, and letting go of my hand, to grasp Victor's

"Gringotts." I said. "We need to exchange some money, or go down to the Potter Vaults, and then we can start shopping."

"Oh, I want to go to the Vaults! Please!" Tala said.

"Definitely! I want to see what the ride is like! If it's anything like at Orlando!" Blake said. The both of them had been hooked on speed ever since we'd taken them to Orlando Studios, and they had gone on any ride that they were tall enough for.

I laughed. "Alright then." I said. "I'm sure we could go down to the vaults."

_You're spoiling them._ Victor said.

_Am not._ I said indignantly. I heard both his, and Logan's mental chuckles, and decided to ignore them for now.

We hurried up to the towering white marble building, and I nodded to the goblin guards respectfully on the way in. I looked for an available teller, and smiled when I saw the one goblin that was available. I led the way towards him. When I reached the counter, I spoke in flawless Gobbledygook. "Greetings, Griphook, honoured teller. I wish to ask for your assistance this day."

Griphook looked up from his paperwork and smiled at me. "Greetings Lady Potter. I would be glad to assist you." He replied in gobbledygook, before switching to English. "What can I help you and your family with today, Artemis?"

"We wish to visit one of the Potter Vaults, to withdraw money for Blake's and Tala's school supplies, please Griphook."

"Of course." Griphook said, nodding. He switched the sign at his desk to closed, and then jumped down from his seat. "Follow me please." He said.

Griphook led us down the corridors, and to a cart. We all crammed into the cart, with Tala having to sit on Victor's lap. The cart set off at a fast pace, and headed down towards the main Potter Vault. Blake and Tala laughed the whole way down at the speed. When the cart pulled to a halt, Logan got out first, and then Blake, then me, then Tala, and finally Victor.

"Key please." Griphook said.

I handed over the key, and Griphook opened the door to the Vault. Galleons, Sickles and Knuts were piled high, and so were gems of every kind. There were also clothes, and paintings in the vault. I pulled my purse out of my bag, and started putting coins in it.

"Wow." I heard Blake say. I looked at him, and saw him staring around, his blue eyes wide. The colour of his eyes was Victor's, but their shape was the same as mine. Blake's black hair was in the same style as Logan's, but he had hints of all three of us in him, just like his sister. Tala's brown hair was the same length mine had been at her age, and her green eyes were the same colour as mine, but the shape of them was Logan's. Tala was also looking round the vault in wonder. I straightened up, having filled my purse with more than enough money, and I turned towards my family, and friend.

"Well, I've picked up enough money. Come on." I said.

Tala's and Blake's eyes lit up at the thought of going back in the cart, and experiencing the thrill of speed once again. The cart ride back was uneventful, and when we got back to the main atrium of Gringotts, we thanked Griphook, and parted ways with the goblin.

We walked back out onto the Alley. "Right then." I said. "Let's start with wands, and then we'll see what to get from there. Ollivanders, then."

The shop was the same as I remembered, and it was empty. When the door closed behind Victor, I became aware of the approaching presence of Ollivander.

"Ah, I was wondering if I would be seeing you two." The old man said, appearing behind the counter, his silvery eyes, orbs.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander." I said.

"Lady Potter, how nice of you to return to Britain, once more. Holly and Phoenix feather, wasn't it?"

"Yes. The tail feather was from Fawkes, my familiar." I said.

"Yes, I remember perfectly. Now, let's see about your son and daughter, shall we?" He pulled two tape measures from his pocket. He set them to measuring Blake and Tala, while Victor, Logan and I observed. I stood between my two mates, holding their hands.

Soon, Ollivander was pulling boxes off the shelves and handing wands to the twins. The results were havoc, half the shop was in ruin, before the twins got their wands, but Ollivander seemed to be in seventh heaven.

"You two are just as tricky as your mother, if I remember correctly. Now, let's see, maybe a more… rare, core." Ollivander disappeared behind the shelves, and came back with two boxes.

"Now, this is cherry wood with a hair from a Cat Sìth." He said, handing the wand to Tala. Then he handed another to Blake. "This is Oak, with a core of Cù Sìth."

Blake and Tala waved their wands. The room warmed, but soon went back to normal.

"Hmm…" Ollivander said. "Perhaps if the wands had something else added. A couple of drops of blood from each parent, perhaps."

"Do you think it would work?" I asked.

"Oh, definitely." Ollivander said. He disappeared behind the counter, and came back with a silver dagger, and a beaker. "Several drops each, if you would." He said, holding the beaker and dagger out. I accepted it, and handed Logan the beaker. I ran the dagger across my palm, and let my blood flow into the beaker, until the wound healed over. Logan I then cut Logan's palm, and he caught the blood in the beaker, where it mixed with my own. Then it was Victor's turn. I cut his palm with the dagger, and held the beaker under his hand, catching the blood, and mixing it with Logan's, and my own.

I handed both items back to Ollivander then, and he took the two wands off Tala and Blake. He chanted in a language I failed to recognise, and then poured the blood over the wands, where it was absorbed, and then he handed the wands back to the twins. Once more they waved their wands, the room lit up, and the heat increased. I could practically taste the magic in the air.

Their wands had been found. "We'll take them." I said. "How much?"

"Ten Galleons each and I'll throw in wand holsters. Hungarian Horntail."

Victor, Logan and I laughed. We paid, and as promised also received the holsters. We then left the store to visit the other stores in Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will finish up the rest of the visit to Diagon next chapter, but for now, I am going to bed, but I wanted to update. I hope you enjoyed, and thank you to Purple 'N' Blue Wings for the idea of how to personalise the wands. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Artemis P.O.V

We went to Flourish and Blotts after we went to Ollivanders and picked up all the books the twins would need, and others. The two of them enjoyed reading quite a bit, seeing as I had drilled it into them at an early age. I was forever reading to them, or telling them stories. So that meant that they were able to occupy themselves with nothing but books for hours on end if they chose to.

After that, we had to pick up their school robes, which seemed to take an age. I hated clothes shopping. With a burning passion. I loathed it, and even when I was shopping for the twins, it was awful. Madam Malkin fussed and tried to insist on outfitting _all_ of us with entirely new wardrobes (key word; tried). I put my foot down and told her that we were just here for school robes for Tala and Blake, if we needed anything else, we'd ask for it. For the rest of the time we spent in the shop, she kept giving Logan's and Victor's clothes disapproving glances.

_Why does she keep looking at us like that? _Logan asked.

_She probably thinks that because you're soul bonded to the saviour of the Wizarding world, you should look a bit smarter._ I told them both through the bond. _Wait till, yep, now she's moved to me._

"Just a couple of nice dresses and robes, dear?" She simpered at me.

"I have plenty at home." I said- complete lie. I owned two dresses and two dress robes. Well, it was enough for me, probably not for her.

"Very well." She said. "There, all done." She said, stepping away from Blake and her assistant stepping away from Tala.

"Great, thank you for your help. Now, how much?"

It wasn't long, and we had paid, and were heading for the Apothecary. The ingredients and cauldrons were quick and easy enough to pick up. Then, it was a trip to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The twins rushed into the shop and were immediately lost within the shelves of pranking merchandise. Dad had gotten to them at an early age, and had well and truly hooked them on pranking, with some help from Sirius.

"Ah! Our amazing-"

"Not to mention beautiful-"

"Benefactor has-"

"Finally come to visit-"

"Our humble store-"

"Once more!" Fred and George finished speaking together.

I grinned. "You two always have to make a show, don't you?" I asked them, before I hugged them both at the same time.

"Course we do!" they chorused. "Now, where is the devilish duo?"

"Standing right in front of me." I drawled.

"Ha, ha." Fred said. "You know who we mean."

"Running amuck somewhere in your store." I drawled.

Fred and George paled, and then ran off to find them. I turned and grinned at Victor and Logan. "You know, I think they're actually _scared_ of Blake and Tala." I said.

"It would seem so." Victor chuckled.

"We'd better go find them." Logan said.

"You got that right." I said, and the three of us separated to find the two bundles of horror, which set of twins I was referring to, I wasn't quite so sure myself.

I found Tala hovering over the cage containing the pygmy puffs, frowning. George was right beside her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a pygmy puff. A smaller version of a puffskin." George answered.

"How long would it last in a game of cat and mouse?" Tala asked.

"With what as the cat?" George asked.

"Me."

"Five seconds."

"That's not good enough then." Tala said, shaking her head. "Jeez Uncle George, you need to get better hunting game for Ferals." She said, before moving on.

I heard a chuckle beside me, and knew it was Logan. "Its times like this, that you can tell that Victor's one of her parents."

"And you can tell that you are too." I said.

"I guess you're right." Logan said.

Just then, Blake passed, looked at the Pygmy Puffs, and snorted with laughter at the sight of them. He quickly moved on, to try and calm down.

Through the bond, I sensed Victor picking things up off the shelves to buy for the twins.

_Now who's spoiling them? _I asked.

_You weren't supposed to find out about this, darlin'. Jimmy was supposed to keep you occupied. _

_I think he failed at that. I'm not sure my mother, or Minerva, would thank you for giving the twins prank products. _

I heard Victor chuckle. _Who says they'll find out who supplied them? _

_You know I can easily tell them. _

_You won't do that darlin, and prevent the cubs from having a bit of fun. _

_There are other ways for them to have fun._

_There are, but they've inherited their grandfather's love of mischief. _Victor said.

"And their mother's penchant for rule braking and hell raising." Logan added.

I shook my head, knowing I was outnumbered here. And Victor and Logan could very easily distract me from telling my mum and Minerva about this, and they knew it.

Logan's arm wrapped round my waist, pulling me into his side, as we headed round to the shelves at which Victor was standing, looking at merchandise.

"I knew nothing about this." I said.

"Of course not darlin'." Logan said. "We kept you completely in the dark."

"It was a miracle really." Victor said, smirking. "Never managed that before."

"You do it all the time." I said.

"When?" They both asked.

"When you buy me presents for my birthday and for Christmas." I pointed out.

They both nodded in agreement. When we paid for the things, there were several brightly coloured bags and boxes we had to carry around. We rounded up Tala and Blake, bade goodbye to Fred and George, and left the shop.

"I have something I need to do; will you two take Tala and Blake to get their trunks, and the final store?" I asked Victor and Logan. They both knew where I was going, and they nodded. The 'final store' was the magical menagerie. Not that the twins knew that.

"Sure darlin." Logan said. I smiled, and kissed him and Victor, and then hugged and kissed the twins on the cheeks.

"Stay close to your fathers, don't wander off, and be good. The four of you." I added the last part for good measure, smiling before I left to pick up my order.

I headed down Diagon Alley, and to the Jewellery shop. I had placed an order via owl mail last week, and had received an owl back two days saying my purchase was ready. When I entered the shop, I was greeted by a short, blonde haired woman in her early forties.

"Hello, can I help- oh sweet Merlin! Artemis Potter!"

"Um, yes, I placed an order last week?" I asked, approaching the counter.

"Of course!" She headed into the back of the store, and came back, with two boxes. She placed them on the counter, and opened the first box. I pulled out the necklace. It looked like a set of muggle dog tags, but it was charmed to open up, to reveal photo's, like a locket. It wasn't at all bulky. I looked at the engraving. _Blake Cedric Howlett-Creed. Forever Strong, Forever Free. _Victor, Logan and I had all decided on what to have engraved on it. The pictures in the locket were of all five of us at Orlando, all five of us when the twins were just newborns, me and Blake, Victor and Blake, Logan and Blake, and Tala and Blake. I placed the necklace back in the box. Even the chain was styled like the ones that dog tags hung on.

Tala's necklace was almost exactly the same, just with her full name instead. The first two, and the last photos were the same, but the other photos were of me and Tala, Victor and Tala and Logan and Tala. I shut that box, paid for the necklaces, and left the shop. I headed for the magical menagerie and found that Blake had already found a familiar- an overly large raven. I could sense that it had magical properties, so I knew that it would be far more intelligent and powerful than its normal counterpart. Tala was still browsing, so I took the opportunity, and slipped the boxes into a bag, without them seeing.

Tala soon picked what looked like a _golden_ cat out of a cage. On closer inspection, it was a lion cub with Gold fur and claws.

"Ah, a Nemean lioness." The shop owner said. "From Greece, that one's rather feisty, though she seems to have taken to you. She'll grow to be quite large, but if she is your familiar, she will be allowed into school with you, just like your brothers raven." He commented.

"We'll take them, and any supplies you have for them." I said.

The shop owner nodded, and soon we had everything, and were heading back out of Diagon Alley, and heading back to a safe apparition point.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Artemis P.O.V

The sounds of growls roused me from my sleep. It was still the middle of the night though. My head and most of my upper body were spread across Logan's upper body, allowing me to tell that the growls weren't coming from him. That only left one option. The growls were coming from Victor, whom my legs were laying across. I looked over to see that his face was contorted into a pained snarl. I unwound Logan's arms from around my waist, and slid in-between my two mates. I placed my hand on Victor's shoulder, and shook it gently.

"Victor." I said softly. "Victor, wake up, it's just a dream."

I heard a groan behind me as Logan woke up, just as Victor's growls became much louder and aggressive, and he lashed out with his claws, catching me on my shoulder. I let out a shriek of pain, and Logan grabbed me around my waist, and pulled me off the bed, and away from Victor. I was glad that I put silencing spells up around the room, so no one could hear what went on inside, but we could hear what went on outside. The twins were still fast asleep; they hadn't picked up on anything.

Victor sat up in bed, and looked round, his growl dying on his lips. Logan kept himself between Victor and I, protecting me from any further harm. "What happened?" Victor asked.

"You were having a nightmare, I tried to wake you." I said.

Victor sniffed, and stood up, and walked over. Logan growled in warning. Victor held his hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm wide awake now, Jimmy." He said, before walking round Logan, and grasping my arm. The wound had healed, but there was still blood there. He leant down, and licked the blood from my shoulder, cleaning it up.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Artemis." He said.

"It's alright; you didn't mean to do it." I said, wrapping my arms round his shoulders, and running one of my hands through his hair, trying to sooth him. His muscles were all tense.

_Do you want to talk about it? _I asked, indicating to the dream. Through the bond, Victor started to show me what he'd dreamed. In it, I saw a young Victor, tied to a chair, and a man who I assumed was his father, leaning over him, and pulling out his fangs.

"You have the devil in you boy. If I pull out enough of these Satan teeth, they'll stop growing back." The man said.

There were other images of abuse from his father, but then it reverted back to the first image. That was when he'd lashed out. I understood then, it hadn't been a nightmare, but a memory. Victor's arms were around my waist, holding my body close to him, as he inhaled my scent, trying to calm down. It was normally Logan or I who suffered from nightmares. I would calm Logan, and both of them would calm me. I hoped I would be able to calm Victor like I could Logan. Victors muscles had soon relaxed somewhat, and the vibrations of his near silent growls in his chest subsided and stopped completely.

Victor pulled me back to the bed, keeping me close, and pulled me down onto it. He lay down, back in his previous position, and I turned on my side, so I'd be facing him. I felt Logan lay down behind me, and wrap an arm around me, moulding himself against my back. Victor was on his side in front of me, and he moved so that my body was sandwiched between his and Logan's, with no gaps between us. I continued to stroke his hair, and watched as his eyes started to close. When Victor's eyes were fully closed, and his breathing even, I stopped stroking his hair. Snores from him and Logan told me that they were both asleep once more, and I decided to join them.

* * *

><p>Two days before Tala and Blake were due to head for Hogwarts, Victor, Logan and I decided we had to tell them of the prophecy. They deserved to know, and it was only fair that they have enough time to prepare themselves.<p>

"What do you mean, there's a Prophecy about us?" Blake asked, frowning.

"It was made, a day after you were born." I said. "We thought that it was best you know before you started school."

"Does everyone know?" Tala asked.

"We know, Grandpa knows, mum and dad, Hermione and Draco, and Professor Xavier, other than that, no one else knows- hopefully." I said.

"What was the Prophecy?" They asked at the same time.

"_Twins, Born to three, Children of a Saviour,_

_One of the Gryffin and Flame, One of the Raven and Shadow,_

_Will stand against the rising Darkness and its Daemons,_

_Their Bonds will be tested,_

_But they must stand strong, as only their combined powers can defeat,_

_An Ancient, but New Evil." _

I recited the prophecy, which I had remembered, word for word. But not before I had thrown up several silencing charms around the room, and checked for intruders.

"We have to fight _darkness_?" Tala asked.

"We're not sure what it means. Voldemorts reign was considered a time of darkness. Perhaps it just means a dark witch or wizard, who has followers who call themselves Daemons." I suggested.

The twins moved at the same time, and immediately latched onto me. Victor and Logan wrapped their arms round the three of us, providing a sense of security. I don't know how long we sat there, but it seemed like hours, and it seemed like minutes. When I looked out the window, I saw the sun starting to set.

"Mamma, why did Voldemort come after you really?" Tala asked.

"Because there was a prophecy about me and him. It could have referred to Neville as well, but Voldemort chose me, so he decided to come after me." I answered.

"So you had a prophecy about you too?" Blake asked.

"Yes, I did. And my life turned out great in the end."

"So we'll be alright?" Blake asked.

Tears filled my eyes, so I closed them. "I hope so." I whispered, tightening my arms round them. "But we'll be with you all the time. We will help you, every step of the way. Now, how about dinner?"

* * *

><p>Two days later, the five of us were entering Kings Cross Station. Tala and Blake were pushing their trolleys themselves. I was in-between them, and Logan and Victor walked on either side of us. Sonia, Tala's Nemean lion was under a glamour to look like a cat.<p>

"Come on, this way!" I said, brightly.

We soon reached platforms nine and ten. There was a family of three standing there, a mother, father and daughter. The daughter had a trolley with a trunk and a owl cage with a barn owl on it.

"Now, how did Professor Potter say how to find the train?" The mother said.

"Excuse me?" I said. "Hogwarts?"

They looked round, and the mother nodded. "Yes, actually."

"First time?" I asked.

"That obvious?" The father asked.

"You look like I did when I was a first year." I said. "Unsure, and there's the fact you mentioned Professor Potter."

"Oh, you know her?" The mother asked.

"She's my mother. She teaches history."

"Oh, then shouldn't she have known how to get there?" The mother asked.

"She was… indisposed. How abut we show you how it's done, and you can try it?" I suggested.

"Thank you." The mother said nodding, her brown hair slightly slipping from its bun.

"I'll take Tala through, darlin." Victor said.

I nodded, and Victor grabbed the trolley with Tala, and they ran through the barrier together.

"Wow." The girl breathed; as she saw Tala and Victor disappear.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" I said. "Go ahead, give it a go. I find a running start is best."

"Come on mutie." The dad said jovially.

"Daaaaad! Don't announce it like that! I want to make friends ya know! I can't do that if they know!" The girl hissed.

"Are you a mutant?" Blake asked.

The three looked uncomfortable. "Well, kinda." The girl said.

Blake grinned. "Us too. The five of us."

"Really?" The girl perked up.

"Yep." Blake said.

"We'd better hurry. The train leaves at eleven." I pointed out.

"Yes, of course, come on." The father said. With that, he, the mother and daughter grabbed the trolley, and ran through the barrier.

"Alright, Logan and Blake, you're up." I said.

Logan and Blake took a running start for the barrier, and disappeared from sight. I walked up to the barrier, leant against it casually, and slipped through. I was reunited with my family, and the small family we'd just met.

"Five minutes. Great, that's more than enough time." I said, checking my watch. "Right, come on; let's get your stuff on the train. Have a good time at Hogwarts." I said, smiling at the girl. Then, I noticed the hushed silence.

I turned to see everyone was staring. The first year muggleborns and muggle family members were obviously confused as to what was happening.

"Yes, we know it's been almost eleven years since you've all seen Artemis, but get a fucking grip!" Victor growled.

"We're sure you all have something better to do." Logan said.

There were several camera flashes, but then people started going back to normal. While gossiping. About me and my family.

I ushered Tala, Blake, Logan and Victor to the train, and Victor and Logan helped lift their trunks onto the train.

"Now remember, Hagrid's invited you to tea on Friday, avoid the rock cakes." I said.

"And don't accept anything if he's been crying." Tala added.

I smiled. "Exactly. Now, we have something for you." I said. I pulled the two boxes from my purse, and opened them up, and checked their contents. I closed the lids, and handed them to Blake and Tala. "Here you go."

They both took the boxes, and opened them. They grinned at what they saw. "These are like daddy's and papa's!" Tala said.

"Now, they're lockets as well." I said. "We've already put some photos in, but there's lots of room for more, like a mini photo album."

They both grinned, and immediately put them on and then hugged each of us individually. The train whistle blew.

"Ah! Right, one more hug then!" I said, crouching down to their eye level. I hugged each of them once, and kissed them each on the cheek, barely keeping the tears back. Victor picked Tala up and hugged her, and then did the same with Blake.

"Bye Papa!" Tala said.

"See you at Christmas Papa!" Blake said.

"Have a good time, cubs." Victor said, smiling at them. They grinned back, revealing the fangs they shared with him and me.

Then, Logan leant down to hug them both separately, first Blake, and then Tala.

"Bye dad!" Blake said.

"Bye daddy!" Tala added.

"Don't cause too much trouble, and look out for each other." Logan said.

Te last call was being shouted, so Logan picked Tala up, and Victor picked up Blake, and they placed them on the train. Blake closed the door, and they waved as the train pulled out of the station.

As we were heading back for the barrier, I saw the mother and father of the mutant girl. The mother seemed to be crying.

"You alright?" I asked, approaching them.

"It's hard, to see her go off like that. And for so long!"

"Yes, it is." I said. "But don't worry; I'm sure she'll be fine. What's her ability?"

"She's a Feral, with a healing factor. It was a relief, because she always used to be ill."

"A feral? Well, that's a stroke of luck. That's what the five of us are too. I'm sure Blake and Tala will look out for her. I'm Artemis Potter-Creed-Howlett."

"Amanda Lewis."

"Jason Lewis. Our daughter is Abigail."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Trust me, your daughter will be well looked after. The teachers all have the students best interest at heart." I said.

They nodded and smiled, and we parted ways. I headed over to Victor and Logan, and we left the platform, and then the station.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

Artemis P.O.V

I sighed as I walked into the cottage in front of Victor and Logan.

"What's wrong darlin?" Logan asked.

"It's going to be so quiet without Tala and Blake around. And I'll always be worrying." I admitted.

"Well," Victor said, wrapping an arm round my waist, "we could always try for another."

I looked up at him, and then Logan. "Really?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course, darlin'." Logan said, grinning wolfishly.

I let out a small 'eep' as Victor picked me up bridal style, before carrying me towards the bedroom. I got the impression that we'd be late, heading back to Xaviers.

"Oh, definitely, darlin'. I think we'll be keeping you up most of the night tonight." Logan grinned.

I laughed, before Victor threw me on the bed. They were both on the bed with me immediately, and I felt their hot lips on my neck. I moaned, and arched my back, my hands gripping their shirts. I felt the material of their shirts give under my claws and a tearing noise reached my ears.

I heard and felt the vibrations of two large growls from Victor and Logan, before their hands were pulling at my clothes, ripping them from my body. I soon found myself in-between them both, facing Victor, with Logan behind me. I was pressed tightly between them, and moaned as I felt their hardened members against me and four hands running possessively over my body, cupping my breasts, pinching my folds.

I felt Logan and Victor both enter me, filling me from both entrances. I threw my head back and moaned. Their hot lips were on their respective marks, nipping and sucking at them, driving me crazy, as I felt them start to thrust into me.

I dug my claws into Victor's back, drawing blood and felt him dig his teeth deep into the skin on my neck, where his mark was. A hand under my chin turned my head to the side, and Logan's burning mouth captured my own. I felt myself climax violently, and my mates soon followed.

I barely had time to catch my breath and regain my senses, as Logan and Victor swapped places and were in me again.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

Tala sighed as she closed her book, unable to concentrate.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Did we do the right thing? Choosing Hogwarts, I mean."

"We won't know until we find out, and remember, mum, dad and papa said we can go to Salem if we don't like it. And Gran will be there, along with Aunt Minnie, Uncle Fillius and Great Grandpa."

Tala sighed. "I know, but it'll be strange, not having mum, papa or dad there."

"I know. Come here." He said, holding out his arms.

Tala practically launched herself into her brother's arms, clinging to him tightly. They hadn't been gone twenty minutes and she was already home sick.

The compartment door opened. The girl from earlier was standing there, chewing her lip nervously.

"Um, I was wondering, can I sit with you?" She asked.

"Sure." Blake said smiling, and motioning to the seat opposite him and Tala.

She put her trunk up on the luggage rack and sat down. "I'm Abigail Lewis."

"Blake Howlett-Creed, this is my twin, Tala Creed-Howlett."

"Nice to meet you." Tala said, smiling, and showing off her fangs.

"You too." Abigail replied, showing her fangs too.

"So, what do you know of Hogwarts so far?" Tala asked.

"Well, I know about the houses, and that apparently, Slytherin is the house that the Dark Wizards come from."

Blake snorted. "Are they still saying that?" He asked. "Don't listen to them. All the houses have their good and bad people. For example, our Uncle Draco came from Slytherin, and then there are his parents and his godfather. All of them are war heroes. Then, look at Gryffindor, yeah, you have people like our mum, and others who are seen as war heroes, but you also get the bad ones, such as Peter Pettigrew, and three of the Weasley family."

"Oh, so what about Hufflpuffs being pushovers?"

Tala shook her head. "They aren't. That came along later. Helga Hufflepuff chose those who were extremely loyal. Take Cedric Diggory, for example. He was one of our mum's best friends. He was the first casualty of the second war, but he was a great wizard, and a loyal friend. Which ever house you get sorted into, be proud to be in it."

Abigail nodded. "I will. Thanks for clearing that up."

"And just because you are sorted intone house, doesn't mean you can't have the traits of others. For example, our parents and grandparents have a running bet over which house we'll get into, because we could be in any." Blake said. "So, what house do you want to be in?"

"Well, I'm not sure now." Abigail said.

"Then you'll just have to wait and see." Blake said. "Like the rest of us."

The three spent the rest of the journey talking over different things, and getting to know each other. As it started getting dark outside, and the lights came on in the cabins, the door opened, and Teddy Lupin poked his head inside, his hair its regular bright blue.

"We'll be there soon. Best get changed."

"Alright Teddy." Blake said.

The older boy smiled and nodded.

"You already know other students?" Abby asked.

"Well, we practically grew up with Teddy. He's the son of one of our grandparents best friends." Tala explained. "He and I are actually both Metamorphmagus'."

"What's a Metamorphmagus?" Abby asked.

"We can change our appearance." Tala answered, changing her hair bright red.

"Wicked." Abby grinned.

Tala took a bow, before both she and Abby chased Blake from the compartment so that they could change into their robes. When they were done, they left the compartment, and Blake went back in to change. Not an hour later, the train pulled up into Hogsmede station.

"Aren't you putting your pets back into their carriers?" Abby asked.

Both shook their heads. "They were just for show. For the muggles." Blake said. "Cade and Sonia are our familiars. We want to keep them in the carriers as little as possible."

"Ah, right." Abby said, nodding.

They all left the train and soon heard the expected call of;

"Firs' years over hear! Firs' years!"

Tala and Blake grinned as they saw Hagrid.

"That's Hagrid." Blake informed a very nervous looking Abby. "He's a big softie really. He's also the care of magical creature's teacher, and the groundskeeper."

She nodded, but still looked nervous. They walked over to the group of gathering first years.

"Hello Hagrid!" The twins said, grinning.

"Blake! Tala! It's good to see you coming to Hogwarts! Who's your friend?"

"This is Abby." Tala said.

"Nice to meet you." Abby said nervously.

"You too Abby." Hagrid said, smiling warmly. "Now, everyone here, alright then, follow me."

He led them to the docks, where there were loads of boats waiting. "No more than four to a boat!" He cried.

They climbed in, Cade on Blake's shoulder, and Sonia on Tala's lap. They were in a boat with a boy who immediately introduced himself. "I'm Rabastan Nott. I'm a Pureblood. You?"

"That depends." Blake said.

"Are you for blood supremacy?" Tala asked.

"Of course I am." He said, haughtily.

"Then you can wait for our names until the sorting." Tala said. She was surprised that he hadn't seen them on the platform. She lent over to Abby and whispered lightly in her ear. "He'll be all for so called blood supremacy. As a so called 'Pureblood' he'll think he's better than 'half bloods' and 'muggleborns'. The later especially. Not all are like that, especially now, Britain is moving on from it, but there are still some, there always will be. But, when he finds out you're muggleborn, he'll probably choose you as a target. If he calls you Mudblood, thump him. It's a derogatory term meaning dirty blood. But don't let that inbred fool hurt your feelings. Also, if he does call you that, tell me or Blake. Or both of us, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up." She replied softly.

Tala nodded. She'd heard the name Nott from conversations between her parents, grandparents, and aunts and uncles.

The boats came round the corner and Tala and Blake, along with most others, gasped at seeing Hogwarts. It was a stunning sight. The windows shone with light, illuminating the stunning castle.

"Mind your heads!" Hagrid called. They all ducked, and went through dangling vines. The boats stopped in a dock, and Hagrid lead them out, and up stairs. They were met by Professor McGonagall.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid." The stern witch said.

Hagrid left to go into the hall, and McGonagall surveyed them all. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She began. "In a moment, you will be sorted into houses. While here, your house will be like your family. Good behaviour, and hard work will earn your house points, while rule breaking," her eyes flicked momentarily to the twins, "will loose your house points. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Wait here while I see if they are ready for you."

She turned, and swept into the Great hall, leaving the students to chatter among themselves.

"Well, well, well." A snide voice said. "What do we have here?"

"It looks like the children of the one and only Artemis Potter, brother." Another replied.

Tala and Blake turned to see a girl and a boy. Both had jet black hair, and dark brown eyes, and both of them were sneering.

"You seem to know who we are, but who are you?" Blake asked, a growl lacing his tone. Neither him, or his twin, liked this other set of twins.

"I'm Erick Verge. This is my sister, Bella." The boy said. "We're the better version of you two, I guess you could say."

Tala snorted. "Apart from the fact that we are twins and you are twins, we're nothing alike." She said.

"You two aren't the only ones whose mother is soul bonded to two others, but, unlike you, we're human, and purebloods. We're from the Isle of Skye." Bella said.

Both Tala and Blake laughed. "If you think that makes you better than us, then you are all wrong." Tala said. "You'll learn that, at some point."

"I think you'll find that it will be you learning the lesson." Bella sneered.

Sonia hissed and growled, while Cade's feathers ruffled and he squawked angrily. Both familiars knew that these newcomers meant harm to their partners.

McGonagall came out before Blake or Tala could retort. "They are ready for you now." She said, before leading them in to the Great Hall.

Blake and Tala looked up, and saw that the ceiling reflected the night sky perfectly. They traded grins. They stopped in front of the sorting hat, and soon, it opened its mouth and began to sing about the four founders and their houses.

After the hat was done, McGonagall began calling out names. There weren't many before she called.

"Creed, Blake Cedric Howlett."

Whispers broke out through the hall, and Blake squeezed his sisters hand, before walking up to the stool, and sitting down.

"_Ah,_ the hat said, _I was wondering when I'd get to sort you and your sister. Yes, you are very difficult. You would do well in any house, but I see which one you are really meant for. Better be… _RAVENCLAW!"

There was a massive applause from the Ravens table as Blake stood and headed for the table, his robes changing to reflect his new house. Tala smiled at him, and flashed him a thumbs up. She waited patiently until; "Howlett, Tala Artemis Creed."

She walked up to the stool, and sat down, and the hat was placed on her head.

"_Ah, the youngest twin. Just as difficult as your brother, you could be a member of any house easily, you have all the traits for them, but you are meant for… _GRYFFINDOR!"

Tala grinned, took off the hat, and headed swiftly and gracefully for her new house. Blake flashed her a thumbs up, and she grinned. Soon, it was Abby's turn. After a couple of minutes, the hat called out; "Gryffindor!"

Tala clapped and cheered, and her new friend came and sat down by her, smiling.

"We're in the same house!" Tala said, hugging her.

"I know, it's great!"

Soon, 'Nott, Rabastan' was sorted into Slytherin. Tala and Blake scowled. He'd bring further shame to a potentially brilliant house. After all Uncle Draco had done to undo its bad rep too!

The next ones of interest, were the Verge twins.

"Verge, Bella." McGonagall called.

The hat took its time, before calling out; "Ravenclaw!"

Then, it was Erick's turn. Again, the hat took it's time, before calling out "Gryffindor!"

Tala was devastated. She had to put up with that prat? She also felt sympathy for her brother, who had to put up with the pratette.

The sorting finished then and Dumbledore stood up. "I just have two words to say. Tuck in."

"Great grandpa is awesome!" Tala said, as food appeared, and she piled food onto her plate.

"The headmaster is your great grandfather?" Abby asked.

"He's like a grandpa to mamma. So, Blake and I call him great grandpa."

Throughout the feast, Tala and Blake communicated through their twin bond, while also holding conversation with others. But then, it was time for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

When the prefects led the first years to their dormitories, Tala looked round, memorising the route her mother would have walked so many times in the past. When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she smiled. She was about to see the common room her mother had called home for so many years!

"Salamander Eyes." The prefect said.

The Fat Lady smiled and nodding, before swinging open. They all filed in, and Tala took in the warm red's and gold's, the roaring fire and the comfortable arm chairs.  
>"This is the Gryffindor common room." The prefect said. "Up the stairs and to your right is the boys dormitories, girls the same on your left. All your things have been placed at the foot of your beds, and your timetables will be handed out tomorrow at breakfast."<p>

"What's that?" A muggle born boy asked, pointing to what seemed to be a medal.

The prefect grinned. "That," He said, "Is a Order of Merlin, First class. It was awarded to Artemis Potter, but she allowed Professor McGonagall to display it in her old common room. As many will know, Artemis Potter Creed Howlett is one of the most famous students to ever be sorted into our house, and is also the heir of Gryffindor himself."

"And Ravenclaw."

"Pardon?" The prefect asked. "Oh, Miss Creed Howlett, was that you?"

"Yes, it was, and my mother is heir to Ravenclaw too, by birth. And, through conquest, Slytherin, though that's just a title, and of course the books. But, she always says, knowledge is worth more than gold."

"Well, as a descendant of Ravenclaw, I'm not surprised." He said, laughing. "Now, it's time for you all to go to bed."

The first years all left up the stairs and Tala and Abby found themselves sharing a room with two other girls. Avril Cartwright and Sophia Nova. The girls all chatted happily, as they unpacked, getting to know each other. Tala sent a happy goodnight to her twin through their twin bond, and received one in return, before she changed, and got into bed, Sonia leapt up with her, and curled up beside her. Tala placed her arm over the lion cub, and cuddled her like she would a stuffed toy. She quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blake woke up the next morning, noticing Cade perched happily on the top of the wardrobe. He stoked his back, before getting up and getting ready for his first days of lessons. He was the first of the five first year boys, Jake More, Alexander Donne, Stephen Marlowe, Luke Stephens and himself, to get down to the common room. Unfortunately the pratette, as Tala had dubbed Bella Verge, was already down their too.<p>

"Ready to realise whose best, half breed?" She asked.

"More than ready. My sister and I could wipe the floor with you and your brother in any field."

"Don't be stupid." She sneered haughtily. "No one has even had a single lesson in magic yet."

Blake arched an eyebrow. "How far behind are you?" He asked, before he left, confident he could find his own way downstairs.

Blake felt his twin's frustration, and frowned. Erick was hounding her and Abby making advances on both of them, and just generally being a nuisance, making a nuisance of himself. _Spin round, draw back your fist, and break his nose, sister._

He heard her snicker, before she took his advice. He grinned, when through the bond he heard the crunch.

_I may get in trouble, Blake, but that was worth it. _

_Got that right!_ Blake said, cheering his twin on. All magical twins had the same bond from birth. And Tala and Blake didn't know what they would do without it.

At breakfast, Tala was approached by Professor McGonagall, and given a detention, but that was it. But she wouldn't be alone. Erick would be joining her. The prat was probably in the hospital wing complaining as loud as possible.

Tala and Blake both had massive grins when they saw their first lesson was Transfiguration- together! But, it changed from there. Tala then had defence, while Blake had potions, then, he had History while she had Herbology. But that didn't matter. It was good for them to have some space, they guessed. Well, as much as they could, being magical twins an all. How did Fred and George not go insane after all that time in each other's company? They shrugged off the question.

"I wonder what we'll be doing?" Abby wondered.

"Matches into needles." Tala answered. Then, they finished eating, and started looking for the Transfiguration classroom.

When they finally got there, Blake, Tala and Abby sat down at a desk in the front, and that was when the twins realised that sweet, kind aunt Minnie, was in-fact, terrifying, strict, Professor McGonagall who knew that they were the ones to keep an eye on in class! Even when they were the first to complete the assignment. (Actually, it was more like, _especially_ when they completed the assignment.)

In defence, Tala found that Professor Shacklebolt was really good, while Blake was a little nervous around Professor Slughorn in potions, who seemed to want to 'collect' him into a little club of his. Neville was still Neville in Herbology, Tala saw. She just had to remember to call him Professor Longbottom, instead of Uncle Nev. On the other hand, Gran seemed to be emulating Aunt Minnie, Blake noted, rather scared now. Why did they have to change so drastically in class? It was freaky. Especially for eleven year olds who just had these sides sprung on him. By the end of History, while he had enjoyed the lesson, he was up for running away, but, he was his parents son, so, he just walked, acting as if it hadn't bothered him. He couldn't show a weakness now, could he?

Blake quickly sought his sister out, and latched onto her. At leas he knew she wasn't going to change drastically on him. "Perhaps this was a mistake." He said. "This place makes people change from kind and caring to just plain scary. Take Minnie and Gran for example. They're strict and, they scream bloody murder if you step one foot out of line! Why did mam not warn us?"

"I don't know, Blake, I really don't." Tala admitted.

"Let's go get some food." Abbey suggested. They were both tense. She guessed seeing someone you thought you know transform into a different persona could be a bit weird. They all sat at the Gryffindor table, and began to eat dinner.

"Hey, can I borrow Cade?" Tala asked Blake. "I need to write home, before someone else does. And tell mam, dad and papa about tonight's detention."

"Go ahead. But mam will still hit the roof."

"Yeah, but dad and papa will think it's great!" Tala said. "Probably write me a letter telling me well done, too."

"They'd really encourage you like that?" Abby asked.

"Oh yeah." Tala said. "They would." She pulled out some parchment, and wrote a letter, explaining what had happened and the rest of her day, and Blake's as well as their sorting. Then, Blake called Cade, and then she gave the raven her letter, and the raven took off, but not before pinching some of Blake's beef and some pumpkin juice.

* * *

><p>When Cade landed in the living room, Logan took the letter from the large Raven and read it over. He grinned.<p>

"What does it say?" Artemis asked from the kitchen.

"Tala and Blake are a little freaked at the change they saw in Minerva and your mother. Tala is in Gryffindor, and Blake is in Ravenclaw. They're having a good time though." He handed the letter to Victor, who read it through, and grinned at his brother.

Suddenly, an owl flew into the room, and through to the kitchen, where it dropped a letter in front of Artemis. She opened it and read it.

"Tala has a detention already!" She shrieked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that." Logan said, laughing slightly. "Does it say why though?"

"Fighting!" Artemis said.

"Well, from the looks of it, that boy was harassing her. She just took care of the problem." Victor said. "He's lucky I'm not going to pay him a visit and teach him a lesson about how to act round my daughter."

Artemis stormed into the room, and snatched the letter from him, and read it over. Her anger went up. "Yeah, well I may do just that." She growled, her eyes darkening.

"Now, calm down. Tala handled it. And did so rather well, I think." Logan said. "Now, there's no reason to be hasty, she'll be fine. Now, the letter said something else, what?"

"Well, the British Ministry always holds an annual Yule Ball, but this year the Ministry Atrium is undergoing some refurbishment, and won't be finished by then, so it's being held at Hogwarts. Grandpa gave us an invitation. And he won't accept no for an answer."

They both groaned. A ball? That was something none of them wanted to go to. It just wasn't what they liked to do. But they all knew the ageing wizard was stubborn and wouldn't budge on the matter.

"Well," Artemis said. "I guess I've avoided these things a bit too much, considering who I am in the wizarding world. One time can't hurt. And, it'll let Tala and Blake in on what Wizarding Society is like. We've kept them rather isolated. They may need to know what it's like. Especially with the prophecy. It may be a chance to get a few more allies for them too."

"You seem to be trying to convince yourself to go, darlin." Logan said. "Calm down darlin, it'll all be fine. It's just one night. I doubt anything will even happen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! What do you think?**


End file.
